Conversations
by Neopuff
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang have been together for more than 10 years. They didn't talk much...but they thought of everything. Manga based. RoyAi RoyRiza Roy x Riza -posted for RoyAi Day '08. Hope you had a great one :D-
1. The First Conversation

A/N: Not an omake for once xD But I'm tired of reading pre-Ishval stuff where Riza is this bubbly little teenager and bestest friends with Roy o3o

I like to read them, but I could never think of that as how it went. So here's a little story on how I think it went. Or part of it, at least. The next chapter (more than one?) will be during Ishval, most likely. If not, they'll be some coming up.

**-edit type thing for posting-**

Not actually gonna get the first chapter edited 8D YAY.

I'm gonna post it for RoyAi Day!! Even though it's a day late...

Anyhow, this fanfic (all 4 or 5 chapters of it) is all about Roy and Riza's past and how I interpret it. Later I'll be posting a fanfic of how I think part of their future is going to go (not like a kid or wedding or anything, MUCH more emo xD)

SO I hope ya'll have had an awesome RoyAi Day :D

Enjoy!

_Title: Conversations  
Pairing/s: RoyAi (Roy x Riza)  
Genre/s: Angst/Romance  
Point of View: Sometimes Roy's, sometimes Riza's.  
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang have been together for more than 10 years. They didn't talk much...but they thought of everything. Manga based. RoyAi (RoyRiza Roy x Riza)  
Word Count: 2,173 (for chapter one)_

**Conversations**

_-- First Conversation --_

Roy walked slowly down the street, trying his hardest not to take in the scenery around him. His home was in a fine neighborhood; they weren't rich nor poor, so it wasn't beautiful. However, when the young man walked to his master's house every day or two, the area got...uglier. It was a large home, but no one took care of it and he was pretty sure the houses next to Master Hawkeye's were abandoned.

The walk wasn't too far, they lived in the same general area in Eastern Amestris. Roy came over every day if he could, but he wouldn't come over for a couple days during Holidays or other occasions.

Honestly, if Master Hawkeye didn't know so much about alchemy, Roy wouldn't even consider coming over there to learn it. The man himself was the slightest bit scary, although Roy was becoming closer to the man and accepting his strange ideals. His daughter, Riza, was just a year or two younger than Roy. She wasn't talkative in the least. Roy tried to avoid her; not because he didn't like her, he just didn't know her. And getting to know her would probably be too hard, Master Hawkeye usually kept Roy busy with work and studying. One time, Roy asked him if Riza had a mother...just out of curiosity. Master Hawkeye had said, '...Yes, she did.' And left it at that.

His own mother was Xingese, and Roy sometimes wondered why the woman came to Amestris and married his father. But his father and mother definitely loved each other, so that was probably reason enough.

Recently, the older man had been unusually quiet, and although he spoke enough to teach Roy what he needed to learn...the man used to talk more. Just when Roy thought they could be more casual around each other, Master Hawkeye stops talking. The last big thing he'd said was, 'I'm working on a big project soon...so don't come over until next week, alright?' Roy had wanted to ask about the project, but he knew better than to pry. It definitely had something to do with Riza, though...he had mentioned her more often during that week.

...

Roy opened the door and walked in, just like every time. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger by the door. One foot in front of the other, his shoes clacked on the hard floor as he stepped slowly over to the lounge. "Master Hawkeye...?" Today was the day Roy was going to pop out the big question to his master, and although he knew the answer would probably be no, he had to ask.

"Come in, Roy."

The dark haired boy stepped into the dark room, and a strange look came upon his face to see his master lying in a large seat, across from a blazing fire and throwing what looked to be pain medicine into his mouth. He took a large sip of water, and brought a hand up to his forehead.

"Um...Master...are you alright?" Roy stood where he was. If Master Hawkeye was sick, he didn't want to catch it.

"There'll be no lesson today." He let out a raspy cough. "You can stay here for a while if you're parents don't expect you back, though."

"Oh...um, alright. Thank you." Roy walked out of the room. He was allowed to just...stay there? And not do anything? He tried to think of something that he could do. Roy glanced up at the clock. It was 10 am.

He sighed as his stomach grumbled angrily. The boy remembered he hadn't had any breakfast.

"Um...would you like something to eat, Mr. Mustang?"

The boy turned quickly to the source of the kind request. He smiled brightly at the small girl at the end of the hallway. He always tried to smile around her; if he could be friends with her, even in the slightest, he would like that. "If it's not too much trouble."

She nodded timidly and scurried towards the kitchen. He followed slowly, not questioning her actions.

"Is there anything you'd like specifically?" She turned around towards him, bangs covering one of her eyes as usual.

"Ah...no...as long as it's edible, I'll eat it." He chuckled and smiled again. She stared at him for a moment, than nodded and turned to grab something to make.

He watched her move. She was actually kinda cute, when he thought about it. But Roy quickly turned those thoughts off and started to look at what she was making instead. He almost jumped when she turned around again. "Mr. Mustang...you can wander around if you'd like. I'll come find you when it's ready."

"Oh...thank you." He stepped out of the kitchen, only to find himself at the beginning of a long hallway. Wander, huh? This should be interesting.

...

...

...

"Mr. Mustang...?" Riza creaked open the next doorway a little bit. She hadn't thought it would be this difficult to find him...but, then again, it was a pretty big house. "Oh!" She also hadn't expected to find him asleep on the couch.

The young girl walked over to his sleeping form and quickly poked him in the shoulder. "Mr. Mustang.? Your food is...um...ready." She stopped speaking when his eyes began to flutter open.

Roy felt suddenly extremely awkward at waking up with his Master's daughter standing in front of him. He jolted upright and blinked repeatedly. "Wha...? Oh." He suddenly remembered where he was, and why he'd been wandering. His stomach grumbled loudly, making him blush. "Um...did you say food?"

She held back a laugh, not wanting to make him feel more awkward. "Um...yes." She started to walk back to kitchen, knowing that he'd follow.

...

"So...uh...what'd you make me?" He smiled again, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't just awkward having a girl he didn't know very well making his breakfast for him, but she caught him taking a nap in someone else's house. To him, this was a very embarrassing situation.

"Mm...just some eggs." She put the plate on the table.

He opened his mouth. "Tha-"

"And bacon. And toast. And-" She kept talking while pointing to the items on his plate.

He cut her off with a swift, "Thanks."

She nodded and smiled a bit. Roy wanted to smile again just by the fact that he'd made her smile (he hadn't seen her smile much before), but was too busy stuffing his face with the food she'd cooked him. "This is..." He munched on the food some more. "...Really good!"

"Um...thank you, Mr. Mustang."

Why did she keep calling him that? Mr. Mustang. Mr. Mustang. He felt like an adult talking to a little kid. But he was only 17, and she was 15. No formalities were necessary, right? But would she feel awkward if he asked her to call him Roy?

Riza stared at him. She felt awkward. Why had she even offered to cook him breakfast anyway? And he was staring off into space. What was he thinking about?

"Hey...Riza..."

"Hm?" She turned up to look at him.

"Do you know what big project your dad was working on last week?" He took a bite out of a strip of bacon.

Riza froze. He asked her. He asked her. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, Daddy dear just decided to tattoo the secrets of his alchemy onto my back so no one could get a hold of it unless I say they are worthy! Why do you ask?' Oh, yeah. That sounded great. "Big project? I don't know what you're talking about."

Roy stared at her. "Why are you lying?" He didn't know how he could tell. Something about her just seemed...different, when she wasn't telling him the truth.

She stared up at him strangely. "I-I'm not...lying. Why do you think I am?"

Roy felt awkward again. "W-Well...you, um, your voice sounded a little bit different...and...um..."

She gave him a blank stare. I'm that obvious? "Well, I'm sure it's just you're imagination. My father usually doesn't tell me about his projects, especially those involving alchemy. Since, obviously, I'm am not nor are going to be an alchemist."

"..." He put down the food and gave her a questioning look. "...Does it ever get lonely?"

She looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"I mean...Master Hawkeye always seems to be into his work. At least when I'm here, that's what I've seen. And from what I've seen, there isn't a mother around. So...who do you talk to?" He felt weird, asking her this. But he was curious, and felt like it was necessary to know.

"Um...I have friends from school."

"But they're never over...at least, not when I'm here." But he was over fairly often, surely she'd invite her friends over at least once in a while.

She turned away. "Well, I guess I like to focus on my studies while I'm home." This was uncomfortable questioning. She wasn't lonely! She had some weaknesses, but loneliness would be pathetic!

"...Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No, Mr. Mustang. This is how it's been for years. I've gotten used to it."

Roy could feel she was getting uncomfortable, so he dropped the subject. "...Sorry." He saw her head perk up and a mumbled "It's fine." was barely audible.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Roy looked up at the clock. "Well, uh, my parents won't mind if I get back a little earlier than usual. Thanks again for breakfast."

She waved bye to him and he stepped out the door.

...

Walking slowly down the street, Roy realized that was the first conversation he'd ever had with his Master's daughter.

Judging by that one, he didn't think any others would be exactly comfortable either.

**End Chapter 1**

XD Okay...chapter 2 is gonna be right after Master Hawkeye died. Btw, I'm not saying Hawkeye-sensei. It sounds better, I know. But guess what? Amestris is based off of GERMANY. Xing is based off of CHINA. People don't say -sensei, -chan, -kun, -FUCKTHATSHIT in either of those countries (er...maybe they do in China xD I'm not a master in Chinese )!

And I'm not gonna bother making up anything...in a general sense. I'm not putting in Riza's dad's name...since I don't know it. I'm not making up anything about Roy's parents...except for the Xingese mother...but hey! He's got Xing in his blood. It's obvious. And most assume it's his mother's blood xD Why? I'm not sure. But I'll just stick with the masses for that one o3o

I noticed in chapter...uh...72? 71? Something like that, where Roy is on the phone with Riza. He could tell she was lying. And then during their conversation over lunch, he could tell she was lying. I could tell he could tell! XD So I figure she must do something to make it...somewhat obvious?

Well, until next time!


	2. The Big Project

A/N: So you all made it through chapter one and survived? Good for you xD

Anyways…last chapter was Riza and Roy's first actual conversation. Not very pleasant? Oh darn. XD Anyhow…this time, it's after Mr. Hawkeye went KA-PLUNKERS. D: He'll be missed very dearly.

Anyhow…o3o The whole back-reading thing MIGHT be in here, but, honestly…I can't imagine what they'd be feeling during that. Some people think it'd be a big one night stand…others an emo night of misery…ugh D: I just dun know.

So, last chapter was mostly Roy's POV. This one…still Roy. Next chapter is Riza, not doubt about it.

_Title: Conversations_

_Pairing/s: RoyAi (Roy x Riza)_

_Genre/s: Angst/Romance_

_Point of View: Sometimes Roy's, sometimes Riza's._

_Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang have been together for more than 10 years. They didn't talk much…but they thought of everything. Manga based. RoyAi (RoyRiza Roy x Riza)_

_Word Count: 1,415_

Enjoy!

**Conversations**

--Big Project--

"Power…" The elder man coughed slightly, speaking to his student. "Do you desire power…Roy?"

Roy stared up at the man, waiting for the next word. Instead, his master suddenly coughed up a bucket-load of blood and his head fell to his desk with a thud. "MASTER!" Roy screamed out towards him. "MASTER!"

"I wanted to make sure…that you were ready, with my own eyes…" the man's speech was slurred and he wheezed between phrases. "…before passing it on to you. What a pity…I have no more time left to teach you…"

"Wha…?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was Master Hawkeye being some calm? What was happening to him?! The boy put a hand on the older man's back, trying to shake him back into reality.

"All the notes from my research…are held by my daughter…"

"_If you promise…to use your alchemy with the right intentions, she will let you have it all…"_

"I'm sorry…" Hawkeye let tears flow from his eyes, awaiting the death that was sure to come. "…I was too absorbed in my research to do anything for you."

"Get a hold of yourself, Master!!" Roy shook him more, hoping to save his life. "Master! Master Hawkeye!!"

"I'm sorry…Riza…" The man's tears were more obvious, sliding down his nose and mixing in with the blood. "Roy…look after my daughter…please…please…please…"

"Someone…!!" Roy decided shaking wasn't going to do anything. He grabbed the man and picked him up, not minding the blood that was staining his gloves and sleeves. "Someone call a doctor! Is anybody here!!" Roy screamed. He suddenly heard a clacking noise, and turned to the source of the sound.

There she was, standing with a frightened face. How long had she been there? Why wasn't she doing anything?

"**RIZA!!" **He screamed out her name, running as quickly as possible with the slowly dying man in his hands.

She just stood there, ominously staring at Roy and her father. Her fingers curled around the doorframe, and the frail girl quickly ran to the other end of the hall to find a phone.

"Master! Please…! You can't die!" Roy shook the man…not too hard, but still not lightly. He had gotten fairly close to the older man over the months; years maybe, that they'd been together. This sudden outburst had been so entirely random, the boy didn't really know what to expect.

Was it because he joined the military? Although his Master hated the military, he wouldn't kill himself over Roy joining. He wasn't psychotic, even if the man was a bit strange.

Riza stepped back into the room, and cleared her throat. A shaky voice said, "The ambulance is coming…" She didn't move from her spot in the doorway. "…is he alive?"

Roy felt embarrassed as the tears pricked at his eyes. This was her father! She was barely showing any signs of sadness or fear! "I…I don't know…" He sobbed. "Master Hawkeye…" He moved his head and lied his forehead on the man's back.

…

…

The two stood in front of a grave, both dressed in black or dark clothing. Roy had a dark coat over his uniform, the wind blowing it behind him. Riza stood next to him, dark circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. They'd been conversing for a few minutes after an unwanted silence.

"My father didn't take his secrets to the grave." She didn't look at Roy, although he was staring at her. "He told me that he hid them in a code that's indecipherable to the average alchemist."

"So the master wrote his secrets down after all…" Roy wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"No." She hid her eyes from him, her short hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Not on paper, anyway. He said he couldn't risk the destruction of his life's work or have it fall into the wrong hands…"

Roy stared in awe. What was she trying to tell him…? "So how did he record his legacy…?"

"Mr. Mustang. That **dream**…can I trust you with my **back** so that I can help make it come true? Can I truly believe that there will be a future in which everyone can live happily?"

_Her back…?_ Roy noticed that the wind had blown her collar back a ways, revealing what looked to be a complicated tattoo. _…My God…_

"Riza…" He looked over at her, not sure what to say. "Did the master really…?"

The girl just nodded her head slightly, ashamed to be giving away this secret after only just hearing his dream. She looked over at her mother's grave, which sat right next to her father's.

Suddenly, a thought passed through Roy's mind. He hastily asked, "…The big project?"

"The big project."

…

…

"Just…turn around for a second." Riza spoke softly, motioning towards the door behind her.

Roy turned around, his head not facing the girl anymore. They both felt really awkward right now, because she was taking off her shirt (not entirely, but still) so he could read the array on her back.

"Alright…" Her shirt had been brought around her head, but she kept it around her chest. It didn't matter if he was a pervert or not,_ that _would make this super uncomfortable.

The boy turned around, seeing a gigantic tattoo on the girl's back. He gasped at how big it was, although it really wasn't all that surprising. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper; the faster he did this, the less uncomfortable he'd be.

He mumbled quietly as he copied down the array with complete accuracy; that's what he got from learning all about this stuff for so many years.

Once he finished, he took another few minutes to check his work. It was…perfect. He held the secret to flame alchemy in his hand…the strongest and most dangerous kind of alchemy; as the master had put it. _He_ had it, _he_ would learn it,_ he _would use it for the good of the people. Roy was already in the military, a state alchemist position wouldn't be hard to get after he showed them his new power!

He backed away from the girl. "Thank you…Riza…"

She took that as a 'I'm done' and quickly put her shirt back on. "Mr. Mustang…I'm putting my trust in you with this alchemy array…"

"I know." He smiled weakly. "And I don't know what I did exactly…just tell you my naive little dream…?"

She frowned at him. "It's not naive. You want to help the people of Amestris. Like I said before…it is a wonderful dream."

Roy looked at her and smiled brightly. "…Thank you. Again. For everything, Riza. And I will use his alchemy how he wanted it to be used."

She stared up at him. "You promise me that?"

"I promise."

**End Chapter 2**

GAH Death. I don't like this chapter.

D:

But it was needed. Seesee?? They have paper in the FMA era. Roy could've just copied down the array. He didn't need her to keep the shirt off…D:

XD Anyhow….yupyup. Next chapter: ISHVAL. Yayyy…

Btw, sorry this chapter was so short xD

--

Sorry guys, this is discontinued xD Since it's not plot-based I figured I'd keep up these two chapters anyways. Thanks for reading!


End file.
